Her Or Her
by JazaraRose
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight because he ran off to see Kikyou, but when Inuyasha has an all too realistic nightmare he learns his indecisiveness could be the death of the two woman he loves most.


**Her Or Her**

Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut. He stared at the stars and relished in the small breeze that blew through his silver locks. Inuyasha turned his head to look in the direction of the bone eaters well.

_'Kagome."_ He thought.

After a rather heated argument and a couple of sits, the futuristic girl went home. He began to scowl to himself.

_'Because she caught you with Kikyou again.' _He mentally berated himself, and the scowl instantly disappeared from his face. They had been on the way back to Kaede's when they decided to stop for camp. Later that evening when everyone had went to sleep Inuyasha caught sight Kikyou's soul collectors and snuck away.

He sighed and hung his head low. After all this time he still couldn't chose between the two girls.

Kikyou or Kagome?

They just didn't understand how hard this was for him. He hated seeing Kagome sad because of his indecisiveness, but it couldn't be helped. He'd known Kikyou longer. She was the first person besides his mother to care for him. She accepted him and loved him. They had dreams to be together, but they were cut short because of Naraku. Kikyou died because of that filthy bastard. He couldn't turn his back on her.

_'But Kikyou had wanted you to change, wanted you to be human. Kagome doesn't care.' _His mind told him.

_'Only because we couldn't be together until the jewel was gone.' _Inuyasha countered.

Kagome or Kikyou?

In the short time Kagome had been in the feudal era she had changed him so much. Because of her he was able to make friends, and trust them. He was able to laugh and smile and be at peace. She accepted him... demon blood and all. She had saved him from himself many times. For over a year Kagome had faithfully been by his side, and this was how he repaid her.

_'You should send Kagome to her time where she'd be safe. Kikyou could protect herself and you wouldn't need to worry about her.' _his mind butted in once again.

_'But I like protecting Kagome. The only reason why I was able use Tetsusaiga in the first place was becuase of my desire to protect her.' _Inuyasha argued once again.

Maybe this would be a lot harder then he had originally thought.

He leaned back and put his hands under his head. Inuyasha continued to look out at the stars as his eyelids grew heavy before they closed completely.

**{~*~}**

_Inuyasha was at Mt. Hakurei. Naraku stood over a river of miasma. Kikyou in one arm, Kagome in the other._

_"Inuyasha!" Both the girls screamed. Inuyasha looked in Kikyou's eyes, even though they were well guarded he could still make out the small amount of fear in them._

_Then he looked in the direction of Kagome. She was terrified. She didn't try to hide it at all. As he continued to stare at the two girls his mind argued with him_

_**'Kikyou is already dead, save Kagome!'**_

_**'Kikyou died for you once before, save her!'**_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes and covered his ears. Everything was too loud, suddenly his senses were going haywire and he couldn't focus on anything._

_He heard Naraku chuckle and only when he heard two ear piercing screams did he look up. Naraku had let go of both girls, and they began plummet head first into the river of poison. _

_"No!" Inuyasha ran to the edge of the mountain as he watched Kikyou and Kagome continue to fall, coming closer and closer to their deaths. _

_"Say a name Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku hovering above him._

_"What did you say?" He all but snarled_

_"Say the name of the woman you wish to save, but know that whosever name you do not say...will die." Naraku vanished and Inuyasha felt so helpless in that moment._

_"Ka-" He bit his lip. He couldn't let Kikyou die again. She had already been through so much pain, how could he put her through more?_

_"Ki-" Once again Inuyasha stopped himself. Kagome had a family to go back to. She still had 'skool' and all her friends back in her time. He couldn't take her away from them forever._

_Inuyasha could still make out their faces. Kikyou had her eyes closed and accepted her fate._

_"Inuyasha save the girl," he heard Kikyou say, "I was not meant to be in this world anyway. My time was over long ago. You came for me and that is enough."_

_"Save Kikyou Inuyasha," he heard Kagome say, "together you guys will have revenge on Naraku and live in peace as you wanted to so many years ago. I just want you to be happy." He saw Kagome close her eyes and smile, also accepting the inevitable._

_Before Inuyasha could call out a name both girls hit the deadly river of miasma. They were gone._

**{~*~}**

Inuyasha bolted upright. Sweat was pouring down his face and his breathing was labored. He stared down at his hands and balled then into fists to try and get them to stop shaking. Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach as he remembered the awful nightmare.

'T_hey both died.' _He thought solemnly. 'T_hey both died because I couldn't chose between them.'_

As the sun slowly began to risr over the horizon Inuyasha realized that unless he made his decision soon...he could lose them both.

_'This whole time I've worried about losing one of them...having to pick one girl and hurt the other, but I don't think I could go on without either of them here.'_

Inuyasha jumped off the roof and headed into the forest. He figured he might as well catch some breakfast for everyone. He took time to stop and stare at the Goshinboku. The place where Kikyou and him parted, and the place where Kagome and him met.

Kikyou or Kagome?

Kagome or Kikyou?

_The hardest thing to learn in life are which bridges to cross, and which bridges to burn._

* * *

**Poor Inuyasha : (**

**I know it's short but I'm pretty happy with it : )**

**Please tell me what you think**

**REVIEW!**

**p.s the quote at the end doesn't belong to me**


End file.
